wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
World of Warcraft: Fury of the Serpent King
NOTE: ''This page is completely fan-made and not real. Please, do not take it seriously. Thank you!'' ''World of Warcraft: Fury of the Serpent King ''is ''World of Warcraft'''s seventh expansion after ''Legion'', focusing on the conquest of a master of darkness, known barely only to those that work in the Light, the Serpent King Aphis. After he reveals himself at Mount Hyjal, the Holy Light struggles to maintain a balance, and those that work in the Light must rally those that will help them to stop the Snake Lord, whilst their powers falter. Lore Alliance version The High Paladin-General Drasgar Emsworth of House Emsworth has received a message from the Holy Light, and is sent to its domain, where sit a small council of pure Light. There, Drasgar is informed that a dark tide is washing over Azeroth, and that he must rally the forces of the world in order to prevail against it. Taking up this burden, Drasgar travels to Stormwind City and informs King Varian Wrynn of this threat, which still looms unknown. Drasgar travels to Mount Hyjal alongside his wife Skaitia and General Gazy, to meet up with Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage. At Nordrassil, there is a sudden attack after a small summit between the five Alliance members. They are attacked by a serpentine race which are later known to be called the Serpentai, which looked rather similar to the naga, although wielded not only spears, but also swords and other normal weapons, and they had no fins. After a brief attack, Drasgar nearly blacks out, collapsing to the ground. In the night sky, the white clouds form into what appears to be a massive serpent, overlooking them from the skies. A bolt of dark energy flies down toward them, but a figure of Light, Angelic, a companion of Drasgar who had been missing for some time, appears and causes the bolt to bounce off a shield he formed, and back at the serpent in the sky, which disappears once it's hit. Drasgar recovers, and the others ask what it was, whereas Angelic explains it as the Serpent King Aphis - a force similar to what Sargeras was, although not as powerful (although still very), nor a titan, but he was a lord of darkness still. Horde version The former Warchief of the Horde, Thrall, sensed a disturbance in the elements of the sky. He is told that a dark figure appeared in the skies above Mount Hyjal not even an hour ago, and it threatens the world Azeroth in the name of darkness. As Thrall travels to Orgrimmar to inform the Warchief Vol'jin what he saw, he notices that paladins and priests of the Horde had been talking about a looming darkness, and how their powers appeared to be slowly faltering. Thrall rushed to Grommash Hold and told Vol'jin of his vision sent by the spirits of the skies. Immediately, Vol'jin sends a courier to Stormwind City to inform King Varian Wrynn of what Thrall saw. Later, Thrall himself sees what appears to be large serpent in the clouds a few nights later. Thrall is confused at this, yet still recognizes this as the force of darkness the spirits of the skies told him about. Awestruck, he himself rushes to the Brotherhood of the Light to see what they saw. There, he finds out that indeed the Holy Light's power was faltering as a darkness overcame the land. Prominent figures * Drasgar Emsworth - Rushes to stop Aphis with what Holy Light remains within him * Gazy - Helps his friend in his struggle against Aphis * Merlanda Emsworth - Sees no point in allowing the Horde to help fight Aphis, she starves for more power to bring them down, and at some points falls to Aphis's darkness * Thrall - The elements slowly waver, and he must attempt to calm them * Varian Wrynn - Must lead the Alliance through this dark threat; a wrong choice may send it plummeting into darkness * Vol'jin - Must lead the Horde through this dark threat, meanwhile must deal with an enemy of the Horde DrasgarLunarfallAttack.jpg|Drasgar Gazy Pre 6.0.png|Gazy MerlandaInStormwindUpdated.jpg|Merlanda Thrallworldshaman.png|Thrall Voljin.PNG|Volj'in Varian Wrynn.jpg|Varian